A Heartless Love
by Lady Fandom
Summary: Orihime runs into an old friend who has returned unexpectedly from somewhere beyond.


**Hi! This is just a cute little story that my friend and I sort of came up with. We thought it was cute, so I thought I'd share. :) I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'll probably be putting up some other cute Ulquihime stories in the future.**

The hustle and bustle of Karakura Town surrounded Inoue Orihime as she leisurely strolled down the sidewalk, watching the lively figures pass her by. She spied a bakery with a delectable selection displayed in the window and rushed to peer through the glass. Pink, yellow, purple, and blue flowers made from icing bloomed upon the smoothly iced cakes; adorable designs of cartoon animals played upon the cupcakes. Despite all the wonderful choices, a single pastry caught the redhead's eye. An odd assortment of apples, graham crackers, and cheese cubes, all drizzled in caramel and chocolate, brought a flush of fluid to her mouth and a wanting ache to her stomach. Her eyes, a warm shade of chestnut, widened in excitement, and she placed her hands longingly against the glass.

"Would you like to try some?" asked a soothing, baritone voice from her right. In front of the door, leaning against the display window, was the last person she thought she'd ever see again.

O.o.O

Looking at her made a soft tendril of delicate emotion unfurl within his heart. The roundness of her face, the fountain of coral hair, eyes that were pools of beautiful brown: all of it was just as it had been the last time they'd parted.

She stared at him with a stunned expression and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He smirked to hide a laugh and repeated, "Do you want to sample it?"

Her long lashes batted, but she still could not form any words. Finally, he simply decided to open the door and usher her inside.

When he'd sat her at a small table, he carefully removed a plate of the dish she'd been ogling, gently placed it in front of her, and took the chair across from her. But she hardly seemed to notice. "U-Ulquiorra!" she gasped.

It was true. The young man facing her—turquoise eyes and tear trails, jet black hair, pallid skin—was indeed Ulquiorra Schiffer. He smiled slightly at her surprise. It was to be expected, of course. She'd thought he was dead. And, it was true; he had, in a manner of speaking, passed. However, somehow, he'd found his way into the human world from the strange, dark place he'd existed after his last moments in Hueco Mundo. For some time he'd floated—unable to regain full consciousness—like a flower petal along a river of darkness that never ended. But now, here he sat, in front of this girl who he hadn't been able to cease thinking about since he'd arrived in the World of the Living.

Resting his elbow on the table and his cheek on his hand, he gazed happily at Orihime as she gaped at him. Slowly, a sweet smile—sweeter than all the delicacies they served in the little bakery—spread across her features. Her eyes welled with tears, but they were tears of joy.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay," Orihime said. Their relationship had not been a normal one, but both had developed some sort of feelings for the other.

"And I, you," he replied. "I must admit, in the time before my death, I was truly entranced by you. I simply could not understand you, but now, I think I may at least be starting to."

Orihime's grin widened. "I'm so glad." She paused to glance around at the bakery. "Why are you here?"

"Urahara found me when I materialized in the World of the Living several weeks ago. He developed this gigai for me, agreeing to keep my unexpected arrival a secret from you and your companions. I thought it might upset you, and Urahara agreed. I've been working here for about a week." He gestured to the pleasant apron which he sported. Orihime hadn't noticed before, but he was indeed wearing a pink apron with the image—branded on the front—of a cartoon cupcake that pranced with a thrilled smile on its face and a cherry topping its icing.

Orihime couldn't stifle her giggle. The powerful Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, was the last person you'd expect to see in such a silly outfit. "Why did you choose to work here?" she inquired, still chuckling a little.

Ulquiorra's eyes stared into hers, serious and intimate. "Because I know you enjoy sweets."

A furious blush flooded Orihime's cheeks; she turned her gaze to the table, acting as if the cute design of the tabletop had suddenly become extremely interesting. A cool hand laid on hers, and she looked up to find him still staring at her, but a small smile now curved his lips. "I want to apologize for all the grief I caused you and your friends. I still may not completely understand you, but I want to."

"Wanting to, is a start," she replied, warmth growing in her.

O.o.O

The pair chatted for some time, Ulquiorra served the number of people who walked in to enjoy the wonderful selection, and Orihime watched him all the while. She noticed that even though he still seemed rather cold and emotionless, he seemed to be trying. He'd smile at customers—though it might have looked a bit forced; he'd attempt at friendly conversation; he'd show compassion to those who didn't have quite enough money or who came to look for just a scrap of food. But most of all, he watched Orihime.

She tried not to let him catch her staring, but every time she seemed to glance up just for a moment, his eyes were rooted on her. Even when she wasn't observing him, she could feel his gaze burning on her skin like fire.

After several hours, Ulquiorra switched the sign in the window from "Open" to "Closed." Orihime helped him sweep the tiles and clean up the dishes. As she poured over the sink, arms buried up to the elbows in frothy bubbles, Ulquiorra quietly padded up behind her with the same tiger-like grace he'd always shown.

When he suddenly spoke, she jumped, causing the water to slosh and spill onto the kitchen floor. "Oh! I'll clean it up. Sorry," she exclaimed, immediately reaching for the towel on the counter. But her gloved hand never made it to the towel. Ulquiorra's agile fingers swept the cloth from just beneath her grasp; he stooped to wipe it up, but his movements were so sudden and quick that Orihime was motionless from surprise for a while. That while was long enough for Ulquiorra to accidentally knock his head on her chin as he stood up.

Both jumped back, shouting in pain and bewilderment. Orihime giggled after the shock subsided as she looked at Ulquiorra who cradled his head from the shock. For a moment, he stared at her in astonishment before he too began laughing a deep, throaty rasp. Orihime stopped, open-mouthed with pleasure. "You laughed."

Blinking, Ulquiorra touched a finger to his lips, eyes wide, suddenly sober at the realization. She thought he'd be overjoyed at the notion of laughter, but something deep inside him changed; a shadow veiled the light in his eyes, and his features became once again expressionless. "Perhaps you should go," he suggested blandly, nothing in his voice: no life, no feeling, no spirit.

Saddened by his sudden somber attitude, Orihime removed her gloves, placed them on the counter, and started for the door. It swung shut, and she waited for him to follow, but through the little window, she saw him still standing where he'd been, a statue of marble.

The sight conjured tears to her eyes, and she rushed out into the night and onto the empty streets of Karakura Town.

O.o.O

Orihime's rapid pace had slowed gradually as her temper cooled; though, she still stepped with a bleak stride. He'd gotten so close. She wondered what had happened back there that had frightened him. She hoped it wasn't something she'd done.

Sighing miserably, the redhead trudged along the bridge that crossed the small river. She wondered if she ought to alert Kurosaki to Ulquiorra's presence since his house was on her way, but then she remembered what Ulquiorra had said about Kurosaki knowing only causing uproar. She had to admit he was right; besides, Urahara even agreed.

Just then, Orihime was blasted with a strong Spiritual Pressure. Before she even had time to scream, she was whisked off of her feet and high into the air.

O.o.O

Guilt ripped at Ulquiorra's heart—or at least that was what he thought it was. He hadn't had a heart or feelings before, so he couldn't be sure. But he knew this sensation was entirely new. That woman seemed to awaken some new, strange thing inside of him every time they crossed paths.

Wishing he could apologize for his rudeness, Ulquiorra picked up the rubber gloves which Orihime had discarded before leaving. Some residual Spiritual Pressure remained, and his gripped tightened on them. Her Spiritual Pressure had become so familiar, and it brought back memories of Hueco Mundo. _I really should apologize to them,_ he decided, even though Urahara had advised against it. Ulquiorra simply couldn't stand having the disgrace of his past actions to Kurosaki and his companions hanging over his head.

Placing the gloves gently on the counter, Ulquiorra turned to catch up to Orihime. But just then, a force like a brick wall slammed into him.

It was Orihime's Spiritual Pressure. He'd been keeping tabs on it ever since he'd appeared in the World of the Living.

She was in trouble.

O.o.O

As she cried, "Koten Zanshun," Orihime glared at the Hollow which grasped her in his fist. Her pixie-like fighter appeared and began attacking the Hollow, but the beast only became angry and smacked it away. Orihime tried calling to Tsubaki as he smashed into a wall and slumped to the ground, but the Hollow crushed her chest, pressing the breath from her with suffocating force.

"Inoue!" yelled a strong, familiar voice. In the next moment, Orihime watched as Kurosaki tackled the Hollow with his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. The Hollow stepped back quickly enough that Kurosaki's attack only grazed the monster's arm.

As Kurosaki prepared to charge again, the Hollow rasped, "If you don't want her dead, stay back!"

Kurosaki's brown eyes widened, but then his expression switched to one of resentment when the Hollow squeezed Orihime's body, making her cry out in pain. The orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper appeared to be waging an internal war. Whatever he decided, Orihime would end up getting hurt; he couldn't have that. Before he could decide, however, a rage-filled voice howled, "Release her!"

The Hollow turned, and Orihime spotted Ulquiorra, though something about him was different. He looked like…like his old self. In place of the apron was his old, white outfit. The Hollow mask on the right side of his head had returned. However, instead of his usual, casual stance, Ulquiorra now faced the Hollow with a glare on his face, and he crouched, prepared to attack. Absently, Orihime heard Kurosaki exclaim at Ulquiorra's appearance, but she barely heard him; she was too absorbed in trying to tell the ex-Espada to run away. But her voice was so thin even she couldn't hear it.

Then Ulquiorra disappeared.

She remembered the Espadas' unbelievable speed and feared that Ulquiorra was still an Arrancar and perhaps he'd come to fight Kurosaki. But then she was released from the Hollow's hands. Nearly unconscious, Orihime felt herself falling through the air. Then a pair of strong arms encased her.

Barely able to open her eyes, she spied Ulquiorra's face above her before drifting into comfortable unconsciousness.

O.o.O

Gazing at the dozing Orihime, Ulquiorra clasped her body closer to his protectively. He suddenly didn't want to let her go. Just as he started to turn to walk away, a flash of light sparkled at the base of his neck. It was the tip Kurosaki's zanpakuto.

Catching the pissed expression on Kurosaki's face, Ulquiorra stopped to stare at him.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," chuckled a friendly, silly tone. Urahara lowered Kurosaki's blade with a folded fan.

"Urahara! What are you doing? This is the guy that kidnapped Inoue and almost killed me!" Kurosaki raged.

"I know all that. But he's not an Espada anymore. In fact he's not even really an Arrancar either."

"What are you talking about? I can see the hole in his chest! He has no heart."

Ulquiorra's eyes flickered self-consciously toward the point which Kurosaki was referring to. Indeed, there remained—when he wasn't in his gigai, of course—a hollow space there, but Ulquiorra had noticed that ever since he'd arrived in the World of the Living, the void had begun to shrink. Even now, as he held Orihime's sleeping body against his, he felt an ache and warmth in his chest where the hole was.

"Kurosaki…" murmured a weak voice. Orihime's eyes had opened and she was gazing with a tiny smile at Kurosaki.

"Inoue!" he gasped, his zanpakuto dropping from its offensive position.

"Don't be angry with him, Kurosaki. He's sorry for everything he's done. Forgive him. Please, Kurosaki," she whispered. Ulquiorra couldn't keep the amazement off of his face. This woman was defending him even after he'd offended her. He couldn't tear his eyes from her face as she pleaded with Kurosaki.

Kurosaki seemed speechless. He no longer seemed intent on harming Ulquiorra, but his face showed exactly how confused he was.

"Allow me to explain," Urahara began. "Several weeks ago, I noticed a strange Spiritual Pressure and went to investigate. I found Ulquiorra, here, unconscious in an alley. I decided not to bother you with him since I didn't know his purpose yet. So I nursed him back to health. When I learned he no longer held any ill will towards you, I agreed to keep his arrival secret. Just a few minutes ago, I recognized that Orihime's Spiritual Pressure seemed to be under duress. On my way here, I ran into Ulquiorra. Thankfully, I'd brought some soul candy so he could change out of his gigai."

Kurosaki's expression still seemed bewildered, so Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder and led him away, but no before throwing a wink and a smirk over his shoulder at Ulquiorra. Not knowing what that meant, Ulquiorra took this chance to finally turn and start back toward the bakery.

For a long while, neither Ulquiorra nor Orihime said anything. Finally, she gave in to the silence and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

The former Espada turned into the alley where he'd told his gigai to wait. Setting Orihime on the ground, he switched with the soul candy. Back in his fake body with the cupcake apron, Ulquiorra turned to find Orihime gazing at him expectantly. After a moment, he realized what she was anticipating. "You are welcome."

She smiled widely.

A searing pain flashed across Ulquiorra's chest. "Why do you do that?"

She blinked. "Do what?"

"You smile whenever I say something."

She considered for a moment. "I guess I'm just happy you're okay."

Still not understanding, Ulquiorra puzzled over her words for a moment before turning to walk away. Before anything else could happen, however, Ulquiorra dropped to his knees in pain, grasping at his chest and gasping for breath.

Orihime hurried to crouch beside him. "What's wrong?"

"My—chest." Ulquiorra propped himself against the brick wall of the alley, still holding his chest. Orihime, in a panic, called on her healing powers. But after a moment, she realized they didn't seem to be having any effect. If anything, he was getting worse. Sweat beaded on his forehead; his turquoise eyes glazed with agony; his entire body trembled. "Orihime," he breathed.

Eyes saturating with salty tears, Orihime forced herself to look into his pained eyes. "What do I do? I want to help, but I don't know what to do. I'm so helpless!" She rubbed furiously at her tears. Then a cool hand clasped hers, making her glance up.

Ulquiorra gazed at her, something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Running his fingers through her velvety hair, he brought her face closer to his. Just as his lips brushed her, he muttered, "I…I think that perhaps I love you."

Heart fighting to burst from her chest, Orihime let him kiss her with such passion she thought she might burst into flame. Cupping his face in her hands, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back; she didn't want to. Their bodies pressed together, Orihime felt a fluttering in her chest. But it wasn't her heart; no, it was something else.

A lively, beating heart danced beneath Ulquiorra's chest. That had been what was hurting him.

Finally gaining a heart had caused him excruciating pain but also immeasurable happiness as he realized his deep passion for the woman who he now embraced.


End file.
